Day after day
by Lana Takashi
Summary: Um mistério, um nostálgico romance, uma série de recordações rancorosas e difíceis decisões. Você pode não ser o melhor hoje, mas nada como um dia após o outro!


**&&&&& Day after day &&&&&**

Era uma noite nebulosa quando a jovem Sakura saiu para a sua tão esperada liberdade. Todos na enorme casa dormiam e ela tinha plena consciência do fato. Não queria nem pensar na reação de sua mãe se os seguranças a pegassem em fuga. Não que a mesma se importasse com a mais nova, isso com toda certeza estava fora de cogitação. A púbere era um estorvo naquela família; a desgraçada bastarda, e sua partida seria, afinal, uma solução bastante viável: acabar-se-iam as dores de cabeça e os gastos com uma filha indesejada. Sem mencionar o imenso alívio que seria para a senhora Nodeshiko, deste dia em diante não mais ter de ver no rosto da filha, a figura cínica de seu marido.

Foi pensando nos seus primeiros dezessete anos de vida, suportados a tanto custo, que a garota deu uma última olhada de soslaio para o casarão. Sim, aquela moradia podia ser objeto de desejo para muitos, mas para aquela que mais adiante a observava, era apenas mais uma prisão dourada...

E ela ria. Ria tanto que, o que eram apenas risadas abafadas, tornaram-se uma enorme gargalhada. E, pela distância do portão principal, não se importou com o risco de ser ouvida ou de ser repreendida por mais um erro cometido. Sua única testemunha no momento era Deus e, quem sabe... a escuridão...

- Enfim livre! - Disse em voz alta e em meio a mais sorrisos.

Naquele instante nada importava, estava deixando para trás todo um passado de dor. Não queria se recordar nem dos raros momentos felizes. De que adiantaria levá-los consigo? Eram tão poucos que não valia a pena colocá-los na sacola que improvisou como mala. Perdoaria todos os que lhe propuseram dolorosas lembranças, pois sabia que se continuasse os odiando, jamais os esqueceria.

Foi assim que a bela garota de chamativa cabeleira ruiva deu as costas ao seu passado. Levando o mínimo de coisas possíveis (na verdade a única que estimava dentre aquelas bugigangas era o violino), rumou ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Seu amigo a esperava em Londres.

Quando menos esperava, uma chuva torrencial cruzou seu caminho; ou ela cruzou a noite chuvosa, tanto faz... O que menos importava naquele momento era quem alcançou quem. Mas o que de fato a preocupou, foi que toda aquela água poderia acabar estragando coisas que lhe seriam úteis. Mas não se importou com aquilo por muito tempo, pois rapidamente se lembrou da capa de chuva que trouxe e deu um jeito de não sair tão prejudicada. Esperou por alguns minutos e logo o velho ônibus que aguardava resolvera aparecer. Rapidamente estendeu a mão e sua condução parou. Sim, a vida não requintada era mais simples do que ela podia imaginar.

- Boa noite - disse cordialmente ao simpático velhinho que a conduziria até seu destino.

- Boa noite - ele sorriu.

Ia perguntar o porque daquela jovem com aparência tão infantil viajar tão tarde. Aquele era o último ônibus a passar. Mas, percebendo que seria muito enxerido, o condutor preferiu ficar calado.

Sakura, sentada no banco não tão confortável do ônibus, deu um jeito de enxugar suas coisas e a si mesma. Não queria chegar ao destino já dando trabalho àqueles que a acolheriam. Seria um enorme desconforto pra ela ficar doente na casa de seu amigo.

Assim que manteve a ordem das coisas, tirou seu Ipod do bolso e passou a escutá-lo. Foi aí que as paisagens além da janela começaram a ficar pequenas e distantes. Pelo cansaço estampado na face juvenil, ela com certeza dormiria até sua chegada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, graças a uma freada brusca, Sakura foi parar no chão. O espanto da garota era tamanho, que seus olhos castanhos-esverdeado quase pularam para fora. Foi quando ela percebeu que já era dia, e que, diferente da noite chuvosa, o céu estava aberto. O que não significava que não estava frio.

Cansada de não fazer nada, Sakura resolveu puxar assunto com o simpático motorista.

- Senhor??

- Está no céu! - ele respondeu sorridente sem ao menos se virar, afinal, estava dirigindo.

Sakura preferiu dar uma risada meio sem graça.

- Falta muito para chegarmos a Londres?

- Apenas mais quinze quilômetros. - disse cordialmente.

- Somente isso?! - sua pergunta meio resposta saiu bastante energética, tamanha era sua felicidade.

- Na verdade, Birmingham não é tão longe de Londres.

- Não? - perguntou desconfiada.

Ele riu.

- Se a senhorita morasse nos EUA, poderia constatar que de sua cidade até seu destino, é uma distância relativamente ínfima se formos de um estado a outro em meu país.

- Então quer dizer que o senhor é americano!?

- E dos bons! - Sorriu, desta vez olhando para a garota.

- Em qual estado você morava?

Ela realmente estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Sempre quisera conhecer novos lugares, mas mesmo sua mãe sendo dona de uma enorme empresa, não costumava deixar os muros da residência principal. A não ser, é claro, para ir ao colégio, a lugares necessários, ou quando conseguia subornar os seguranças e sair com seus amigos.

- Na Flórida.

- Uau! Uma vez li sobre Orlando. Quando eu era mais nova, era louca para conhecer a Walt Disney. – disse, meio sonhadora e o velho riu - Em qual cidade o senhor morava?

- Em St. Petersburg. Já ouviu falar?

- Na verdade não... - respondeu um tanto sem graça.

- É um lugar bastante visitado pelos turistas. Costumam chamá-la de The Sunshine City. Existem praias realmente belíssimas por lá...

- E o senhor não gostava de morar em São Petersburgo? Afinal, a Inglaterra parece ser tão contrária a um lugar com temperaturas mais elevadas...

O velho senhor apenas riu da curiosidade da garota.

- Tive que sair de lá, pois minha mulher era inglesa e sentia bastante falta de sua terra natal.

- Hum... - E a conversa tinha parado temporariamente. Foi quando o senhor a avisou que haviam entrado nos arredores de Londres.

- Já chegamos? - ela perguntou bastante radiante.

- Sim, minha jovem. - A garota não conseguia segurar a felicidade de não ter sido pega, e com isso deu pulos de alegria em seu assento.

- Você vai descer na rodoviária ou em outro ponto?

- O senhor pode me deixar em frente à torre do Big Bang?

- Um lugar realmente movimentado essa época do ano, mocinha.

- É, eu sei. - Disse meio sem graça.

- Mas tem que ser assim, ir chegando e já conhecendo os lugares.

Então, mesmo de longe, Sakura avistou o enorme relógio. Ela ficou tão impressionada com a grandiosidade do monumento, que nem percebeu o motorista lhe avisando que havia chegado seu ponto.

Quando desceu do ônibus, se despedindo, claro, de seu temporário guia, não encontrou seu amigo Sam. Viu-se totalmente perdida em meio àquelas várias faces. Um tanto tonta pela movimentação constante de turistas e cosmopolitas, sentou-se no banco mais próximo, rezando para que seu amigo não demorasse.

Já era quase dez da manhã quando seu amigo apareceu. Sam, mais gaiato que nunca, simplesmente deu um susto na ruiva graças a sua chegada inusitada. Até que um ano, na opinião de sua amiga, fez bem para ele. O rapaz de dezenove anos, que deixou Birmingham para ir viver em Londres com a mãe, estava mais encorpado e sem sua marca na época do colegial: o bendito cabelo punk. De início foi até difícil para Sakura reconhecê-lo. Mas foi só reparar naqueles olhos mais azuis que o céu em pleno verão no Caribe, que percebeu de quem se tratava.

- Seu delinqüentezinho. Como você ousa me abordar com uma arma de brinquedo? - gritou em plenos pulmões.

- Calma, Sakurinha. Onde está seu espírito de aventura? – Riu-se da expressão incrédula da amiga.

- Você só fez crescer no tamanho, porque esse cérebro continua de minhoca! - Agora foi a vez de ambos caírem na gargalhada.

O Rapaz parou de rir e a encarou.

- Sabe ruiva, eu senti sua falta!

- Eu também senti a sua, meu quase semi-irmão – observou-o de forma terna.

- Mas o que eu mais senti saudade... - Ele agora a olhava de forma maléfica - Foi do abraço de urso! - Ele a pegou pela cintura e a suspendeu, dando um abraço extremamente apertado. Ambos se deixaram levar pelo momento de felicidade.

- Você... realmente... não mudou nada - Enquanto falava, tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Então você não reparou mesmo em mim - Fez cara de chateado, mas apenas por charme.

- Ohh, meu Deus, como poderia não reparar, que o cara mais punk do mundo agora não passa de um playboyzinho, filhinho da mamãe?

- Wow, não vamos exagerar! Mas, diga aí, eu sei que você gostou do visual do garoto. Afinal eu bem sei que você se amarra naqueles caras que parecem ter saído de um comercial de creme dental.- Piscou para a amiga.

- Não sei do que está falando. - Fez cara de desentendida. Não gostava de relembrar um passado não muito atraente.

- Como não? E o Syaoran?

- Eu já não te disse que esse garoto morreu pra mim?

- E está assim tão bem enterrado, é?

- Põe muito mais que sete palmos abaixo terra e saberá onde ele está!

- Ok, não tá mais aqui quem falou. Mas, e aí, tá na hora de irmos, não acha?

- Creio que sim. Ficar em praça pública é um tanto perigoso. - Disse num sussurro.

- Concordo... Hey! Você tem certeza que não te seguiram?

- Se não me interceptaram até agora...

- Está tudo bem então. Só espero que a louca da sua mãe não tenha mandado a CIA atrás de você. Pelo menos não até amanhã. - Deu um sorriso maroto para a amiga.

- Por que não até amanhã?

- Porque você só é de menor até amanhã!

- E?

- Sakura, é impressão minha ou você ficou mais burrinha que antes? - Ele caiu na gargalhada graças a cara de sua acompanhante. – Ok, querida, eu explico: é porque eu tenho certeza que a doida vai dizer que eu te seqüestrei, e você sendo de maior poderá assumir suas responsabilidades. Não é amanhã o dia do seu aniversário?

- Aaahhh - Agora sim ela havia entendido. - Mas caí na real Sam. Minha mãe não vai mandar a CIA atrás de mim.

- Jura? - Mais risos.

- Você não presta...! - E foi acompanhando o amigo.

No carro

- Você já pensou em mudar de visual?

- Não, por quê?

- Acho que você ia ficar uma graça morena! - Deu uma piscadela.

- Não enche Sam! – Disse, virando-se para a janela.

- Agora é sério Sakura. Você não assiste filme policial não, é? Você tem que mudar esse visual pra que não te reconheçam tão facilmente.

- Ah ta... Você também não fala!

- Oh, meu deus! Como essa menina fica uma fofa toda emburradinha. Vamos lá Kinomoto... Animo! Aqui não é Paris, mas tem muita coisa bonita pra ser apreciada. Vou dar uma passeada com você. Mas ficamos só no carro mesmo, não podemos arriscar. - Sakura continuava a olhar pela janela. - Hey garota, acorda! Eu tô falando é com a senhorita.

- Desculpe. Sobre o que falávamos?

- Sobre o que falávamos, não. Porque isso aqui estava mais para um monologo!

- Você entendeu... – olhou-o de soslaio.

- Ok. Eu ia dizendo para...

- Sabe Sam - Ela o interrompeu - Eu sinceramente não sei se quero viver fugindo da minha mãe...

- Não me diga que vai se entregar! - O carro foi freado bruscamente.

- Não viaja!!! O que eu quero dizer é que eu não posso ficar vivendo aqui em Londres. Nós dois sabemos que mais dia ou menos dia vão me pegar. Eu estou achando a Inglaterra pequena demais pra mim... - Terminou com um tom bastante preocupado.

- Sabe, Sakurinha - Sam a encarou - Eu 'tô achando que estamos vendo muitos filmes hollywoodianos. - E se acaba de rir. - Essa sua última frase mesmo: "A Inglaterra é pequena demais pra mim." - E mais risadas - Foi típica daqueles filmes de cowboy. Só falta matar o bandido para a cidade ficar grande o suficiente para você.

- Dá pra parar a brincadeira? Estou falando sério! A situação é um tanto delicada pra estarmos de passeinho ou indo de salão em salão pra eu me fantasiar. - Disse entoando a voz.

- E o que você sugere?

- Outro país talvez? - A dúvida pairava.

- 'Tá louca? Mal sabe o que fazer aqui, comigo, agora; quem dirá sozinha em um lugar completamente desconhecido.

- Não exagera. Me adapto rápido.

- Será? Eu continuo achando complicado te mandar pra um lugar distante. - Foi falando mais calmo e voltando a dirigir. - Acho bom esperarmos qualquer ação maléfica da bruxa da branca de neve.

- Não fale assim da minha mãe, seu coração de pedra!

- Depois de tudo que ela lhe fez você ainda a chama de mãe? Wow! Você realmente deveria estar num convento, minha querida. A bondade em seu coração é rara...

- Você não perde uma mesmo.

Encerrou a conversa e resolveu se concentrar nas paisagens para relaxar um pouco.

Quando o carro estava parado em um sinaleiro, Sakura pôde ver sua foto estampada no jornal que uma mulher havia acabado de comprar. Com um impulso, a garota pouco se importou se o carro estava entrando em movimento. Abriu a porta e pôs-se a correr até a banca de jornais mais próxima. Depois que pegou o que queria, voltou correndo ao lugar onde vira carro da última vez, só que agora devidamente estacionado e com um Sam bastante furioso.

- Sua maluca! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Suicídio não é uma boa pedida numa hora dessas não, 'tá? Aprenda a...

- Cala a boca! – Gritou ofegante. - Olha o que a desgraçada fez! - Mostrou sua foto estampada na primeira página do jornal mais lido de toda a Inglaterra.

- Garota, você tá realmente gata nesta foto!- Sakura socou a própria cabeça.

- Acorda, Sam! Ela está oferecendo recompensa. Eu falei que ia ser um inferno... - Completou quase chorando.

- Calma ruiva. Se está no inferno, abrace o capeta!

- Nossa, você é sempre tão lírico nas horas difíceis?- Disse irônica.

- Deixa eu terminar. - Ela fez silêncio - Sim, sua mãe pode ser podre de rica, além de bastante influente nessa droga de país. Mas, quer saber? Minha família também é. E quer saber mais? Ela é influente não só aqui, mas também na América.

- E?

- E o "yes" da questão é que nós vamos embora daqui! - Finalizou sorrindo.

- Acorda, gênio! O problema é meu, eu arco com as conseqüências sozinha. Você não tem nada que deixar isso aqui por minha causa.

- Deixa de ser convencida, guria. Eu tenho família e negócios por lá. Ok, eu não, minha mãe, mas relaxa que ela é legal. Com certeza vai nos ajudar. Daí eu vou com você, ajeito as coisas lá e depois volto. Quando as coisas por aqui se acalmarem, você também retorna.

Sakura parecia considerar o plano.

- É, a idéia é boa... Eu estava achando que teria que mudar de país mesmo. - Deu os ombros - Eu só não quero dar trabalho.

- Que trabalho que nada!

E foi tramando o plano que terminaram o passeio e se dirigiram a casa dos Gledhill.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Assim que entrou na casa do amigo, estranhou bastante o estilo futurista da decoração. Tal ocorrido se dava, pois o recinto que viveu durante grande parte de sua vida era algo bastante rústico se comparado com aqueles móveis e paredes de cores berrantes. Era fácil combinar a casa com dona. A senhora Gledhill era algo parecido com um desfile de moda, sendo que todos os acessórios e mistura de roupas foram postos em uma só pessoa. Para Sakura estava mais que explicado o estilo exótico de Sam.

Tirando o fato de ser uma perua socialite, Grace era uma pessoa totalmente liberal e divertida. Ela e seu filho pareciam muitos mais amigos do que o esperado. Foi fácil para Sam convencer a mãe a colaborar com o plano em questão. Inclusive depois de saber das atrocidades vividas pela ruiva, pensava até em denunciar Nodeshiko por mal trato de menores. Sendo algo um tanto exagerado, os garotos a fizeram mudar de opinião. Até porque não se tinha como provar nada.

Passaram horas se divertindo, pensando nas mil e uma maneiras de deixar o país de origem. Era algo inédito ver um assunto tão importante, ser discutido com a mínima seriedade. E foi em meio a risos que chegaram a uma solução:

- Então quer dizer que irei para Nova Iorque em um jatinho particular e que entrarei nos EUA com um passaporte falsificado?

- Exatamente! - Falaram em coro os outros dois.

- Isso pra mim parece loucura! Eu leio os noticiários, sei perfeitamente como os americanos estão terrivelmente assustados com estrangeiros. Se me pegarem, com essa cara de asiática que tenho, é confusão na certa.

- Relaxe, minha querida. Tenho contatos importantes aqui. Será temporária sua estadia sem documentação. Darei um jeito sem mesmo precisar que esteja comigo. Você, a partir de amanhã, já é de maior e isso facilita muito as coisas. Quero apenas que a poeira baixe, que os jornais simplesmente esqueçam "o sumiço da filha da milionária". Qualquer confusão que possa surgir, mando buscá-la. - Concluiu Grace.

- Mas, mãe... Seria bom a Sakura mandar uma carta à senhora Nodeshico.

- 'Tá louco?

- Não, Sakurinha. O que acontece, é que, enquanto não souberem de seu paradeiro, provavelmente não irão sossegar. Você dizendo que por vontade própria deixou a família, creio eu que facilitará bastante.

- É, olhando por esse lado...

- Não precisas dar notícia de seu paradeiro. É mais como uma carta de alforria.

- Compreendo.

Terminando os últimos acertes, os anfitriões conduziram a convidada até seu quarto. Lá a garota pôde repassar o plano e se sentir ansiosa pela tremenda aventura que estava vivendo.

Depois de um banho relativamente quente e bastante apreciado, já que o cansaço era grande, Sakura pegou sua sacola com os pertences e reparou que a quantidade de roupas que havia trazido era bastante ínfima. Dessa vez uma nova interrogação surgiu em sua cabeça: como manteria suas despesas? Tudo bem, de início não recusaria a ajuda do amigo. Mas e depois, nos EUA? Ela mal sabia fritar um ovo, como se sustentaria em um emprego?

A garota realmente pensou em várias maneiras, mas preferiu abandonar os pensamentos por hora. Um problema de cada vez era o seu lema. Já deitada na cama, decidiu que naquele instante o melhor a fazer era dormir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, a ruiva teve uma enorme surpresa quando seu quarto foi invadido por seu amigo e Grace. Sam trazia na mão uma bandeja de café da manhã, onde se encontrava um bolo com um aspecto maravilhoso, já a senhora Gledhill preferiu ser a responsável pela zuada. Desta forma, entrou no quarto com uma trombeta, soltando papéis coloridos por onde passava.

A cena era típica daqueles aniversários infantis, onde quanto maior a barulheira e mais colorido fosse o ambiente, menor era a criança. No caso da jovem aniversariante era o contrário, já que, a partir desta data, ela seria considerada de maior. Mas quem se importava? Estava em uma família de loucos, sem mencionar que estava se divertindo e muito!

- Vamos lá Sakura, assopre logo essas velas! - Gritou Grace

- Não se esqueça do pedido!!! - Foi a vez de seu amigo gritar.

Sem ter muito tempo para pensar em um pedido, a garota pediu a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente: Sucesso no que fizesse daquele dia em diante. Fechou os olhos e com muita força assoprou as dezoito velinhas.

Depois de abrir os presentes e partir o bolo, o ex-punk puxou um assunto um tanto delicado:

- Eu estava relutante em ter que te dizer isto ruiva, mas sua mãe já colocou toda polícia **Scotland Yard** a sua procura .

- Mas já sabíamos disso. Vimos ontem no noticiário.

- Não! De uma forma mais ambígua como o noticiário da manhã pôs. Parece que Jonh Harber entrou no caso.

- O que? O tal detetive americano que tem solucionado os maiores casos da última década? - Ela estava pasma. - O que minha mãe tem na cabeça? Eu era um estorvo. Qual é a dela em querer meu paradeiro a todo custo?

- Não sei, Sakurinha, nem quero que ficar aqui para descobrir. Mamãe já providenciou o jatinho, partiremos ainda essa manhã.

- Mas já? Assim... sem mais nem menos?

- Sem mais nem menos? 'Tá louca, garota? A cidade é vigiada por câmeras, te encontrar aqui é muito fácil.

-Sim, mas se souberem do envolvimento de vocês, estarão em uma fria.

- Oh, minha querida... Coloca a cabecinha pra funcionar! Eu já te falei da carta. Você pode falar a verdade, que saiu da casa por vontade própria e que veio pedir abrigo ao seu único amigo. O cara é um profissional membro da polícia Inglesa. Ao compararem sua letra e verem que é tudo verdade, com toda certeza dará o caso como encerrado.

- É, olhando por esse lado...

- Pois é, por isso se apresse. A corrida hoje vai ser longa... - Completou a senhora que se encontrava calada até então.

Arrumando-se rapidamente, a doce garota de olhos claros teve tempo de repensar em toda a confusão, apenas quando já estava devidamente acomodada no assento do jatinho.

Vestida com roupas pretas para não chamar a atenção por onde passasse, e sua marca registrada: a longa cabeleira avermelhada, já devidamente escondida em uma boina negra. Sakura observava sua terra natal ficando para trás, era quase que impossível não pensar em planos futuros. Planos estes que não incluíam detestáveis complicações...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Oi oie oie oie... eu realmente espero que gostem da fic...**

**Tentarei postar novos capítulos o mais rápido possível...**

**E estou dedicando este a Mione chan que foi mais que legal ao corrigi-lo ( vlwww moça...) D..**

**Sem contar que foi a primeira leitora...**

**Bem, é isso...Boa leitura.. e não esqueçam de deixar reviews..**

**Kissus...**

**Ahh como eu sei que teve gente na duvida...**

**São Petersburgo (em ****inglês****: St. Petersburg) é uma cidade localizada no ****Estado****americano**** de ****Flórida****, no ****Condado de Pinellas****. São Petersburgo é chamada muitas vezes pelo seus habitantes como _St. Pete_. A área dda cidade é de 344,7 ****km²**** (dos quais 190,2 km² estão cobertos por água), sua população é de 248 232 habitantes, e sua ****densidade populacional**** é de 1 607,3 hab/km² (segundo o ****censo**** americano de ****2000****). A cidade foi fundada em ****1876****, e ****incorporada**** em ****29 de fevereiro**** de ****1892**

**São Petersburgo possui aproximadamente 360 dias de sol por ano, o que lhe rendeu o cognome de _The Sunshine City_ (A Cidade da Luz do Sol). Por causa disso, bem como pelo seu ****clima**** quente durante o ano inteiro e pelas suas ****praias****, a cidade é um grande centro ****turístico****, popular entre turistas vindos do norte americano (especialmente no ****inverno****), que possui um clima mais frio em geral.**


End file.
